<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>StarShiv: A Series of Smut by Tenuda_Kin_12345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332009">StarShiv: A Series of Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345'>Tenuda_Kin_12345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Impact Play, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Switching, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, electric play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluff and smut between Courtney and Cindy, as well as with other characters of DC's Stargirl<br/>I'm still a beginner at writing fanfic. Some feedback would really help.<br/>Writing prompts and pairing request are also welcome.<br/>If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Cindy Burman/Courtney Whitmore, Henry King Jr./Yolanda Montez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sexual Suspense Part 1 (Cindy Burman and Courtney Whitmore)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still a beginner at writing fanfic. Some feedback would really help.<br/>Writing prompts and pairing request are also welcome.<br/>If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cindy and Courtney tries out dom,sub and BDSM for the first time, with Cindy being the dom, Courtney is subjected to a long day for sexual suspense and torture, trying to follow her mistress's orders.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Courtney as sleeping blissfully in her bed like usual, sleeping so peacefully. Suddenly, she felt the vibrator in her vagina began vibrating, which disturbed so much that she woke up in frustration. She looked that the clock, it was just five in the morning. She scoffed in frustration and attempted to go back to sleep, the vibrator continues to vibrate, making her squirm around on her bed. Courtney gave up and decided to do some revision. Then, the vibrator stopped vibrating.</p><p>            Courtney was so horny from the two vibrators in her pussy and ass and the thought of what was going to happen to her later at school. She wanted the release so desperately and wanted to cum, the urge of masturbating, her hands going down on her pussy, were getting stronger every minute. Then, Courtney’s phone rang, interrupting her thoughts, she picked it up, it was Cindy Burman, her girlfriend.</p><p>When Courtney first became Stargirl and fought Cindy as Shiv, they were mortal enemies, until Courtney rescued her from her father, Dr. Ito, clutches and freed her from her prison, Shiv joined the JSA and helped them took down the ISA. After that, they gave their friendship another chance and slowly, they went from friends to lover after discovering their feelings for each other.</p><p>“Hello, babe,” Courtney greeted Cindy.</p><p>“Ahem~, did you already forget? Dear me~, you must really want to be punished, slave,” replied Cindy unamused. Courtney immediately remembers and her face went a little pale.</p><p>“Sorry, mistress, I truly forgotten,” apologized the blondie.</p><p>“I forgive you, but bad girls must be punished, do you understand?” Cindy voice was still as cold as before.</p><p>“Yes, mistress.” Courtney answered.</p><p>“By the way, hope you are enjoying your wake-up call, remember, you are not allowed to cum nor masturbate, and no panties,” reminded Cindy.</p><p>“Yes, mistress,” Courtney answered feeling horny again.</p><p>“Bye, see you at school,” Cindy said before hanging up.</p><p>Courtney groans in frustration, she totally forgot that today was that day, she was not prepared mentally for what was going to happen next.</p><p>Meanwhile, at Cindy’s house, Cindy was chuckling to herself, thinking about for horny Courtney was, her cute blond slave for the day. She was thinking of all the dirty fun they are going to have ins school and after school. Cindy walked down the stairs to get breakfast. Henry was already downstairs looking at his phone.</p><p>Henry, who was part of the new JSA too, was temporarily staying with Cindy as his house was vacant.</p><p>“Hey, Cindy, you’re up early.”</p><p>“You too, what’s up?”</p><p>“Nothing, just chatting with Yolanda, you?”</p><p>“You could’ve just read my mind and you still asked me?”</p><p>Henry looked at her, after a few seconds he smirked, “Oh, I see.”</p><p>“Yeah, you should do that with Montez,” replied Cindy grinning.</p><p>“Or maybe, we should do it together?” Henry joked.</p><p>“Dream on, pervert,” Cindy chuckled as she sat down at the table, reminding herself to consider Herny’s suggestion.</p><p>            Pat was driving Courtney to school when she felt her vibrator go off again. Courtney lets out a soft moan, Pat seems to have heard it.</p><p>            “You okay, Court? You look uncomfortable. Is everything alright,”</p><p>            “Yeah, I’m fine,” she replied trying to keep a straight face, she was feeling so horny from the thought of almost being caught. Courtney sighs, it was just the beginning of a long day of sexy torture for her.</p><p>            “Okay~ If you says so,” replied Pat doubtfully.</p><p>            When Courtney set her foot down from the car, she began to feel anxious, she was walking into school, with two vibrators shoved up her ass and pussy, she was not wearing panties too. She walked awkwardly into the school, trying to hide her awkward movements as she moved around the school. As she was approaching her locker, someone called her name and placed a hand on her shoulder, making Courtney jump a little. Courtney turned around quickly.</p><p>            “Court~, are you alright? I seem to have scared you,” asked Yolanda concerned as she saw Courtney flustered look.</p><p>            “Oh, hi, Yolan~,” she was cut off as the vibrator in her pussy started vibrating again. She leaned on her locker to make it look less obvious.</p><p>            “Court, are you alright?” asked Yolanda again after seeing Courtney leaning on her locker, obviously looking uncomfortable.</p><p>            “Yeah, yeah~, I’m fine Yolanda, just stomach pain~” Courtney blurted out to Yolanda, making her even more suspicious of Courtney.</p><p>            “Alright if you say so~ Hey, Henry,” Yolanda was distracted from Courtney as she saw Henry, greeting her boyfriend smiling brightly.</p><p>            “Morning, babe,” said Henry giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on her cheek. “Hey, Court.” Henry greeted the blondie.</p><p>            “Hi, where is my girlfriend, Henry?” asked Courtney.</p><p>            “Uhmm, I think Cindy said that she needs to prepare for her test or something.”</p><p>            “Ok, thanks,” Courtney thanked growing more flustered each second. “I need to use the restroom, see you two love birds later,” said Courtney.</p><p>            “See you later, Court,” replied Yolanda as Courtney rushes of to the restroom to get away from the crowd.</p><p>            Sitting on the toilet bowl, Courtney tries to control her soft moans as the vibrator didn’t stop.</p><p>            “Gosh, it’s just the beginning of the day, I can’t be in here for the whole day~” Courtney thought to herself frustrated.</p><p>            Courtney immediately got the urged to pull the vibrator out of her vagina, but her mistress warnings echoed through her mind. “Don’t make me punish you, slave.”</p><p>            Courtney stopped her hands and groaned in frustration, she left her classroom and headed for class.</p><p>            It was chemistry class, the class were divided into pairs again, like usual, Courtney and Cindy were paired together. Their relationship wasn’t a secret to the school, so naturally, the other students of the class left the both of them to each other.</p><p>While Courtney was handling a test tube filled with water, Cindy smirked as she amped up the vibrator to full speed all of sudden, making Courtney drop her test tube on the table.</p><p>“Hey, babe, you’re okay?” Cindy was pretending to be concerned for Courtney when she knew that she was the one that made her dropped the test tube.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” said Courtney tiredly, while cleaning up the mess, making Cindy smile at Courtney.</p><p>During lunch, Cindy and Courtney were at the usual JSA table with Yolanda, Henry, Rick and Beth chatting about their day, chatting and laughing together. The other students were already used to what seems and used to be a weird group of students.</p><p>            Courtney was enjoying her time until she felt buzzing in her pussy again for around the 10th time of the day. Looking at Cindy, who draped her hand on Courtney’s shoulder, she smirked then whispered, “You’re staying here, understand?” Courtney just nodded expressionlessly as she was both speechless and surprised of how far they are taking their limits to. Soon, Courtney was feeling her nearing her climax, but she can’t cum yet. The other JSA seems to notice Courtney’s weird expression.</p><p>            “Court, you are making that look again, you okay?” asked Yolanda.</p><p>            “Yeah, Courtney, you look like you are struggling,” said Beth.</p><p>            “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Courtney replied trying to keep a less obvious face.</p><p>            “Anyway, any lead yet?” asked Cindy trying to distract the others from Courtney.</p><p>            “Not really, we have been patrolling the town, no signs of Mahkent and the Crocks yet,” replied Rick.</p><p>            Henry looked at Cindy knowing that she was trying to steer the others off Courtney sexy torture, smirking at Cindy. Yolanda noticed Henry smirking at Cindy, she nudges him. Henry knew that when Yolanda does that, she wants to communicate via telepathy. Henry looked at Cindy then turned her eyes to Yolanda. Cindy just nods. Henry then smirked again before replying Yolanda. Yolanda frown turned into a grin as she knew what’s her best friend going through right now.</p><p>            Courtney didn’t realize any of this as she was so busy focusing to try not to cum, she was so relieved when the bell rang and the vibrator stopped. As Courtney was heading back to class, Yolanda caught up to her, trying to tell her something.</p><p>            “What is it, Yolanda?”</p><p>            “Oh nothing, just a little surprised that you and Cindy are having some fun today~” whispered Yolanda smirking at the blondie.</p><p>            “What~ what are you talking about?” asked Courtney trying to look normal.</p><p>            “Oh, you know what I’m talking about, girl~, see ya later,” said Yolanda grinning again.</p><p>            “Yeah~, sure~” Courtney was frustrated and horny over the fact that Yolanda seems to know what was going through her mind, Courtney and Yolanda were very close friends they have shared their sexual experience before and even had a foursome together. But, Courtney didn’t tell Yolanda about what she was going to do today. As she was thinking, a buzz hit her asshole, making her jump a little.</p><p>            “Oh~ fuck it,” cursed Courtney as she heads back to class.</p><p>            After school, the JSA gang were walking together heading to training, Henry was driving the 6 of them to the JSA old headquarters where Pat would be waiting for them like usual.</p><p>            In the car, Courtney felt the vibrators in both of her holes going off again, squirming around. Yolanda, who was sitting besides her, got close to her ear and whispered to Courtney. “Feeling horny?”</p><p>            This time Courtney looked genuine surprised at Yolanda. “Come with me later,” whispered Yolanda again, making Courtney feel confused on what is going on.</p><p>            Later at the JSA training grounds, Henry was training with Rick and Cindy, Courtney was training with Beth and Yolanda. Courtney could feel the vibrators slipping out of her holes, she was trying not to let it fall out as she spared off against Yolanda in her Wildcat suit. While trying to defend herself and not letting the two vibrators fall out, she was doing very badly, not her usual self and this time, it was very obvious to the team that Courtney was not feeling well or something.</p><p>            “I need to use the washroom!” Courtney blurted out after being beaten onto the floor for the 3rd time. Courtney ran into the toilet, and sat on the toilet bowl, trying to cool herself down, trying to get rid of her urges, she could feel that her juices were dripping down her legs. Courtney was flustered. Then, she heard Yolanda knocking the door.</p><p>            “Court, you okay? I’m coming in~” she said.</p><p>            Courtney stands up, remembering that she forgot to lock the door. Before she could do anything, Wildcat barges in, locking the door behind and pins Courtney to the walls of the washroom. Courtney was already to horny, she wanted to cum so badly, she couldn’t take the teasing anymore.</p><p>            “Hmm,” the cat-suited heroine whispered softly, “You’re one naughty slut, aren’t you?” Yolanda was cradling her sensitive area softly.</p><p>            “Yolanda~, Please, I can’t, Cindy~”</p><p>            “Oh, I know, Cindy told Henry and being the good boyfriend he is, he told me eventually.” Yolanda said as she was inserting her hand into Courtney’s pants, finding her way to Courtney’s pussy, caressing it softly. “By the way, Cindy can’t even know if you cum~ C’mon, Court, I know you want this,” Yolanda cooed as she rubs Courtney’s pussy a little faster.</p><p>            “Mmm~ I~ can’t~ Mmm~ Ah~” Courtney body went a little limp, leaning against the wall as Yolanda continues to masturbate her.</p><p>            Courtney and Yolanda were close friends, more than typical close, they literally shared everything, even having a go at each other’s body, that was of course before they got into their relationship, even then, they were still doing it occasionally, so Yolanda knew what made Courtney tick.</p><p>            “Mmm~Fkk~I’m~ Mmm!” Courtney groans softly as she cums. Yolanda lifted her hand off Courtney. Courtney sat on the floor, exhausted and glad she finally got her release.</p><p>            “I’ll be waiting for you at the training area,” Yolanda said, licking her fingers like a cat. “Oh, by the way, Court, I’m sure your mistress will be mad if she finds out.” Yolanda snickers softly as she walks out of the washroom, leaving Courtney alone to worry about what to come next.</p><p>            Later after practice, Henry was driving Courtney and Cindy to Cindy’s house to stay over the weekend. After dropping them, he and Yolanda went of to go on a date. As Cindy and Courtney walked into the house, Courtney was hoping that Cindy didn’t know, but she could feel her pussy going wet at the thought of what Cindy might do to her.</p><p>            “So~ babe, you have a nice day?” asked Cindy smiling as she kissed Courtney cheeks as they settled in the house, sitting down on the couch.</p><p>            “I~ umm yeah~”</p><p>            “So, you were being a good girl?” asked Cindy lifting an eyebrow.</p><p>            “I~”</p><p>            “Tell me the truth, slave,” Cindy voice turned, holding Courtney chin as she interrogates Courtney.</p><p>            Courtney looked down, pondering whether to tell her.</p><p>            “C’mon! Speak up, slut!” Cindy raised her voice a little, slapping Courtney’s face. Courtney moans a little.</p><p>            “Huh, you like that? Slut! Speak up!” Cindy was grabbing Courtney by her hair slapping her face hard.</p><p>            “I~ was~ a bad girl~ Ah!” Courtney finally spoke out.</p><p>            Cindy stopped, “Why is that slave?” she asked.</p><p>            “I~ I didn’t follow your orders, I have cummed without your permission, m~ mistress,” Courtney said stammering. “I’m sorry, mistress,” she continues not daring to look at Cindy.</p><p>            “Hmm, and you forgot what we’re going to do today,” Cindy groped Courtney’s breast, making her moan before pulling her down the couch by her hair. “Kneel!” Cindy commanded before pulling a collar out of her bag.</p><p>            Courtney immediately kneeled on the floor, letting Cindy placed the collar on her neck. Courtney immediately shivers from the excitement of what Cindy was going to do to her.</p><p>            After Cindy collared Courtney’s neck, she tugged on the leash hard, making Courtney yelp.</p><p>            “You are my pet slave and you don’t need clothes,” Cindy growled as a blade ejected from her wrist, she slashed Courtney clothes, ripping it, pulling it off her. Courtney closed her eyes in fear of her mistress cutting her. First, it was Courtney clothes, then her bra. Courtney heard the slashing stopped before opening her eyes, looking at her visibly angry Cindy. Courtney was now naked from the head to the toe.</p><p>“Come on, slave let’s go to the dungeons,” Cindy ordered as she dragged Courtney to the entrance to what used to be the ISA secret tunnels.</p><p>            “Yes, mistress,” Courtney complied as she knew what was going to happen to her, yet her body seems to want it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sexual Suspense Part 2 (Cindy Burman and Courtney Whitmore)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Courtney has failed to follow Cindy's orders and have been a bad girl, and bad girls must be punished.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Courtney followed her mistress down the stairs, crawling naked, she felt the coldness of the tunnels, giving her the chills as she crawled behind her mistress who was tugging her by the leash.</p><p>            “C’mon, crawl faster, slut!” Cindy ordered, tugging on the leash harder as they head down the stairs, almost making Courtney lose her balance and fall. Courtney was trying very hard to keep up with her mistress. As they approached the last step, Cindy led Courtney to what used to be her father’s lair, except now, it has been converted into dungeon for the couple “playtime”. Cindy looked at her creation in pride. Courtney looked genuinely surprised, it was their first time down here together.</p><p>            Courtney looked around the room, seeing all the stuff in the dungeons, shivering from the cold air, she knew what was going to happen to her, yet her body seems to yearn for it. Cindy leaded Courtney towards the suspension bar dangling in the middle of the room.</p><p>            “Get up, slave, you know what to do,” Cindy commanded.</p><p>            Courtney, not wanting to disappoint her, quickly got up, raising her hands close to the metal waiting for her mistress to make her next move.</p><p>            “Good girl, at least you know something,” Cindy said with a little hint of praising in her voice as she cuffed her hands to the bar. Courtney looked around the room as Cindy cuffed her, the not far from them were filled with sex toys and other stuff for their “playtime”. Courtney looked at Cindy, her eyes showing both fear and lust. Cindy seemed to notice her.</p><p>Cindy finished tying Courtney to the cross, then she leans forwards and whispered, “Hey, if you can’t take it, just say the safe word, alright,” asked Cindy concerned before she continues.</p><p>“Yes, mistress,” Courtney replied back, nodding her head.</p><p>Cindy grinned at Courtney’s submissiveness. “Wait for me slave, let me change first,” she said as she walked towards one of the rooms in the dungeon, leaving Courtney hanging from the suspension bar naked. Courtney wriggles a little at the restraints as she waited for Cindy to come back. Courtney was so vulnerable right now, she was just thinking of all the possibilities that could happen.</p><p>After a while, the blondie heard footsteps coming, it was Cindy coming out of the room. Cindy returned to the dungeons wearing a latex body suit, revealing her shaved pussy and huge size breast. Courtney looked at her mistress in awe, she has never dressed like that before. Cindy seems to notice Courtney staring at her.</p><p>“Hmm, like what you see slave?” asked Cindy seductively as she cupped Courtney cheeks, squeezing them a little.</p><p>“Yes, mistress, I do,” Courtney replied blushing a little.</p><p>“Hmm~” Courtney could hear Cindy blades coming out of her wrist again. “You  look so nice, so vulnerable, so wet down there, Mm~ I am gonna have so much fun breaking you tonight,” Cindy said with a malicious tone as she was brushing her blade near Courtney’s neck before moving to Courtney’s breast, pressing against it softly then moving down to Courtney’s pussy, which had been dripping ever since the moment they have stepped in the dungeon. Courtney shivered as she felt the cold blade touching her sensitive skin, moaning a little.</p><p>Then, suddenly, Courtney felt an electric shock and yelp loudly. It was the shock collar around her neck, the leash still dangling on her body. Courtney immediately was distracted from Cindy blades pressing against her skin and looked at Cindy seeing her holding the shock collar remote in her hands.</p><p>“Don’t enjoy yourself to much, slave~” Cindy threatened as she pressed her blade against Courtney face, “It is, after that, your punishment,” she finished coldly before retracting her blades back into her wrist, before shocking Courtney again, making her moan again. Cindy then walks over to a lever and pushed it, making the suspension bar rise a little higher. Courtney was now standing on her toes as her feet barely touched the ground. Courtney was softly pleading for mercy.</p><p>“Mmm~ what should I do with you, you bad girl,” Cindy ponders as she walked towards the table full of tools and toys to play with. Smirking to herself she picked up a whip and walked back towards her slave. Courtney watched as Cindy held the whip in her hand, squirming a little as Cindy unbuckle the leash from Courtney’s collar.</p><p>“Now I want you to count as I flog you 30 times, take this as your punishment for cumming without my permission, you better not miscount, or I might  start from 0 again, do you understand slave?” asked Cindy as she slowly brushed the whip on Courtney’s breast.</p><p>“Yes, mistress.” Courtney replied, bracing for the impact.</p><p>Cindy played around with Courtney, brushing the whip softly around Courtney’s body before landing the first hit on Courtney’s ass, making the blondie yelp in pain.</p><p>“One,” Courtney began to count, wriggling against the restrains from feeling the aftershocks of the whip.</p><p>Cindy landed the second hit on Courtney’s other ass cheek, making her lunged forward in pain, moaning louder.</p><p>“Two! Mmm~!” Courtney counted, trying not to lose count from the distracting pain.</p><p>Cindy was smiling to herself, seeing Courtney, usually the group leader, a strong leader, being so submissive and vulnerable. She drags the whip, brushing against Courtney’s front again. This time she whips Courtney’s breast.</p><p>“Ah! Three!” Courtney screamed out. It was painful but Courtney could feel the pain slowly becoming pleasure.</p><p>The suspense between which whip seemed like forever to Courtney as Cindy dragged on brushing the whip on her body for quite some time after each hit. Each hit seemed to make the blond girl more and more hornier for more despite the pain she is feeling.</p><p>“Ah! Ten!” Courtney blurted out after Cindy landed a hit on her thighs, making her flinch and loss her footing, she dangles from the suspension bar by her hands for a while struggling to get her foot on the floor. Cindy saw this and let Courtney finds her footing, giving her a small break before landing another 3 hit continuously on Courtney’s ass again.</p><p>“Ah! Eleven! Twelve! Thirteen!” Courtney screamed out in pain, sobbing a little now.</p><p>Cindy saw this and looked at Courtney, a little more concerned at what she was doing to her now. Courtney saw the hesitation in Cindy eyes, she just nodded at her.</p><p>Cindy seeing Courtney giving her total control, she whips Courtney’s vagina, making her scream in both pain and pleasure.</p><p>“Ahh! Fourteen!”</p><p>The sounds of Cindy whipping Courtney and Courtney screams were echoing throughout the dark dungeon. After what seems to be like hours to Courtney, Cindy was finally coming to the last few hits. The pain that Courtney was feeling were melting together with the heat radiating from her body turning into pained pleasure for Courtney.</p><p>“Twenty-nine!” Courtney moaned out as Cindy landed another hit on her breast, making them swing from the impact.</p><p>For the last hit, Cindy went for Courtney’s ass again.</p><p>“Thirty!” her captive screamed in both pain and pleasure, her body shaking from the impact of the whip. Courtney lost her footing again and dangled from the bar for a while before placing her toes back on the cold ground. Courtney’s body was now covered in streaks of red marks from the whipping, there were some on her ass, her breast, her thighs and the area around her wet pussy.</p><p>Courtney was panting, her eyes were visibly red from the whipping. Cindy cupped her cheeks again.</p><p>“Oh, you took that whipping like a good girl, well down, slave,” cooed Cindy as she complimented Courtney.</p><p>“Thank you, mistress,” replied Courtney panting.</p><p>“Oh, but I am not done with you yet,” Cindy voice turned dangerously cold again.</p><p>Cindy then lowered the bar before uncuffing Courtney from the suspension bar. Courtney then fell on the ground, her legs were weak from the beating and tip-toeing not long ago.</p><p>“Kneel,” she commanded.</p><p>Courtney immediately complied, kneeling on the hard and cold floor.</p><p>Cindy placed the whip back onto the table and picked up the shock collar remote and a ball gag. Courtney face went a little pale, she bites her lips a little in both anticipation and fear.</p><p>“I see you know what I’m gonna do next,” said Cindy as she walked forward.</p><p>“Yes, mistress.”</p><p>“You know what this punishment is for?” questioned Cindy.</p><p>“No, I don’t know, mistress, I’m sorry,” Courtney looked down at the floor in shame.</p><p>“This is for not pushing that slutty kitty when she made you cum,” said Cindy, making Courtney eyes go wide that Cindy knew everything.</p><p>Cindy walked forward and gags Courtney’s mouth with the ball gag, fastening it around her mouth. “This is to shut you up and perhaps make this less painful, slave,” Cindy reassured Courtney as she stood back up and prepares to shock Courtney.</p><p>“Hmmmph,” Courtney moans.</p><p>“Don’t worry, slave, 15 shocks is ought to get the message through your head,” Cindy said before pressing the button, shocking Courtney.</p><p>Courtney could feel the electricity spark around her neck, shocking her, she shakes from the shock moaning into the ball gag.</p><p>“Mm!” she moaned.</p><p>Courtney then felt another shock, she tried to kneel-sit on the floor and not fall over from the shocking that she was receiving. She knew that her mistress will not be pleased if she disobeyed her again.</p><p>Courtney neck was growing a little red after the ninth shock, she was trembling, hugging herself as she braced for the next one. Each shock was giving Courtney both more pain and pleasure, her screams were getting louder each time she was shocked as the Cindy increases the shock level each time, little by little.</p><p>After the tenth shock, Cindy got down in front of Courtney, cupping her face, “You’re doing a good job so far, taking your punishment like the good girl you should be, 10 more to go, slave” Cindy assured Courtney giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before standing up.</p><p>Courtney was breathing hardly and panting as her eyes were watering a little as she was shocked again. Every time, Courtney was shocked, she could feel her throat closing, grasping for air, choking a little.</p><p>After what seems to be hours to the blondie, the final shock finally came, Courtney cries into the ball gag as she felt the shock hit her neck, trying very hard not to pass out.</p><p>Cindy placed the remote on the table and immediately unbuckling the shock collar on Courtney’s neck, cradling her softly. “You did it, you took your punishment like a good girl,” Cindy comforted Courtney wiping some tears from Courtney face, caressing her breast, “Now, you need a shower Cindy said.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, mistress, thank you~”</p><p>Cindy stood up and opened her pussy folds and let her urine rained down on Courtney. Courtney could feel the warm piss on her skin and opened her mouth to catch some of them, savoring the taste.</p><p>“How does your mistress piss taste?” asked Cindy grabbing Courtney by her hair softly.</p><p>“Ah! So good, mistress,” Courtney replied.</p><p>“Hmm, good girl, follow me,” Cindy said as she walked towards the room where she had changed just now. Courtney crawled behind her, following her into the room.</p><p>Courtney observed the room and saw that there was a bed and another table of toys.</p><p>“C’mon pet get on the bed and lick me clean,” Cindy was already on the bed with her legs spread open.</p><p>“Yes, mistress,” Courtney nodded.</p><p>Courtney got on the bed, wasting no time, she began to lick on Cindy’s trimmed pussy, making her mistress moan.</p><p>“Ah~ That’s the spot~ Mmm~” Cindy moaned softly as Courtney continues to lick and suck on her pussy skillfully.</p><p>Cindy caressed Courtney’s wet hair, pushing her deeper.</p><p>“Mmm~ mistress you taste so good~” praised Courtney as she licked Cindy cunt hungrily.</p><p>“Mm~Oh~” Cindy moans echoed throughout the dungeons as she gets closer to her climax. She was fondling her own breast as Courtney licks her horny pussy. Not long after, Cindy was about to cum from the pent up urges from the beginning of the day.</p><p>“Mmm~ I’m cumming!” Cindy squirted all over Courtney’s face, drenching her again, pressing her face hard against her own pussy.</p><p>Cindy let’s go off Courtney’s head, she got up and kneels on the bed, licking herself clean, seemly awaiting for Cindy next order. Cindy got up from the bed when she recovered from her orgasm. Cindy walked towards the table, picking up a strap-on, and walked back to the bed where Courtney is.</p><p>Courtney eyes opened in shock at the size of it, she could feel her pussy pulsating, she wanted to be fucked so badly ever since the beginning of the day. “Hmm~ What is it? Don’t you want your reward?” asked Cindy</p><p>“Oh yes! Mistress, please, I want it,” Courtney begged.</p><p>Cindy almost laughed on spot, Courtney was so cute when she is flustered and horny.</p><p>“What do you want slave? Cause I can’t tell from your begging,” said Cindy, trying to tease her.</p><p>“Pls, mistress, I want to be fucked hard in the pussy, pls, I need it so badly,” Courtney begged.</p><p>Cindy smiled and got on the bed. “Doggystyle, slave,” she commanded. Courtney immediately got on her hands and knees. “Good girl,” Cindy patted her head before thrusting the strap-on dildo into Courtney’s already dripping pussy.</p><p>Courtney moaned out loud as the large dildo went inside her, stretching her insides. Courtney grabs the bed sheet hard as Cindy fucked her swiftly.</p><p>“Mm~ Yes! Ah~ Thank you mistress!” Courtney moaned out.</p><p>Cindy grabbed Courtney hips, slamming into her wildly.</p><p>“You deserved this~ Don’t thank me~” Cindy said as she fucked Courtney.</p><p>The blondie was on the verge of cumming after a while, she wanted to cum so badly.</p><p>“Pls, mistress~ may I cum, pls~” Courtney begged.</p><p>“Yes, Courtney, cum for me! Cum for your mistress!” Cindy thrusted one final time hard and it tipped off Courtney holding point, making her squirt her juices out.</p><p>“Ah~ I love you Cindy~!” Courtney blurted out as she cums.</p><p>The girls lay on the bed hugging each other, kissing. When they parted, Cindy pulled Courtney up and check her bruises from earlier.</p><p>“Dear me, I gave you quite a beating didn’t I?” Cindy said a little horrified at what she had done.</p><p>“Yeah, mistress, don’t look so surprise, I agreed to it, remember,” reminded Courtney.</p><p>“Let me take care of the bruises,” Cindy hop off the bed to get the ointment. “You okay? I didn’t really break you, did I? You can stop calling me that now, you know that Court?” asked Cindy concerned.</p><p>“Oh, right~ I know that, I was just messing with you,” Courtney smiled as she lays on the bed.</p><p>“I hope I didn’t go to rough on you, you are so delicate~” said Cindy as she returned.</p><p>“You didn’t hear me say “Icicle” just now right? I’m sure you did fine~”</p><p>Cindy began pouring some ointment on Courtney back and giving her a massage.</p><p>“Hm~ there’s the spot,” Courtney moans softly.</p><p>“You want anything else?” asked Cindy.</p><p>“Some water please, I’m really thirsty,” replied Courtney.</p><p>“Sure, babe,” Cindy went and grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to Courtney before continuing the treatment.</p><p>“So, Mm~ I see you called in Yolanda?” asked Courtney.</p><p>“It’s was kinda more of Henry’s idea,” replied Cindy.</p><p>“Ah~ mmm~, I see, next thing you’re gonna tell me that you and Henry are going to dominate me and Yolanda,” joked Courtney.</p><p>“Ha~ he actually did brought the idea up,” said Cindy smirking.</p><p>“Hmm~ that would actually be hot~”</p><p>After a while of chatting, Cindy finished treating Courtney’s bruises.</p><p>“You’re alright now?” asked Cindy concerned.</p><p>“Yeah, feels a lot better now, thanks babe,” Courtney said.</p><p>“Oh my, it’s 10pm already! Wow, we went on for quite a while,” said Cindy stripping out of her latex suit, locking the room door, turning off the lights before joining Courtney in the bed naked.</p><p>“Yeah, gosh, I’m so tired,” Courtney yawns.</p><p>“Yeah, me too babe~” Cindy yawns too.</p><p>“Goodnight then~” Courtney kissed Cindy again.</p><p>“Mm~ Goodnight Court.”</p><p>The girls drifted off to a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Hard Horny Time  (Courtney Whitmore and Cindy Burman)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Courtney's turn being a dom give Cindy a hard time to control her urges as her mistress is out of town for a couple of days.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            “Mmm~ Fkk~” Cindy bit her lips to stop herself from moaning too loud as she masturbate in her room. Cindy sat on her chair as she eyed the laptop watching porn.</p><p>            It was Courtney’s turn to be the dom this week and just before she left for a state gymnasium competition that took place for 5 days. She gave Cindy an direct order not to masturbate or cum until she returns. At first, Cindy thought that it was going to be a walk in the park. It was until Cindy realized that Courtney had dosed her food with the brunette’s own creation that made Cindy horny, yet unable to cum until she was given the antidote, which Courtney has taken with her.</p><p>            Of course, Cindy could just mix the antidote herself, she did create it after all. It was when Cindy decided to go to her lab when she realized that Courtney took the keys to the lab with her. Leaving her poor girlfriend to handle the effects for days in her absence.</p><p>            “Mmm~ Court~” Cindy moaned as she felt pleasure building but never reaching an end. “Oh, fuck it!” Cindy groaned as she just remembered her current condition unable to climax. “That blondie better return soon and free me from this torture,” Cindy muttered as she picked up her phone and saw a message that Courtney sent.</p><p>            “Hey babe. How is my girlfriend doing?”</p><p>            Under the message was a picture of Courtney completely naked with her hands covering her breast and leg covering her crotch. Cindy growled. “That girl surely knows how to torment me.”</p><p>            “Oh, I’m doing fine. When are you going to return?” Cindy typed.</p><p>            “Hmm~ Is my slave already getting horny?” Courtney replied. “I told you already. The competition will last for five days. Have you lost count already?”</p><p>            “I miss you.” Cindy typed.</p><p>            “Don’t worry Cin. Coming back in two days.”</p><p>            Cindy groaned in frustration. She have been cooped up in her house ever since Courtney left. Mostly due to the fact that she has a irresistible urge to masturbate and can’t concentrate on during anything else. She tried to control those urges on the first day when she hang out with her friends. Only for Yolanda to soon realized that Cindy’s crotch area of the pants were soaked. After that, Cindy declined to hang out with them and stayed at home. It was until the second day that Cindy truly broke and started masturbating, yearning for pleasure and release.</p><p>            But then, she only felt pleasure but no release. The more pleasure she felt the more she wanted the release to come, but it never came. Hence, the brunette begins with her crazy masturbation marathon, completely ignoring the fact the Courtney ordered her not to. “Plus, she wouldn’t know anyway,” Cindy thought to herself.</p><p>            After days of torture like that, Cindy had lost count of days she was like this, her pussy was evidently rubbed raw and sensitive from all that masturbation while her nipples was sensitive to anything on it, causing the girl to go practically living a nudist life in the house.</p><p>            Then, the phone rang. Cindy groaned stopped the porn. She picked the phone up. It was Yolanda.</p><p>            “Hey, Cin. Are you coming to training or not?” asked Yolanda, her voice sounded mad.</p><p>            “Uhm, sorry. No, I’m still not feeling well,” Cindy lied.</p><p>            “Yeah… okay,” Yolanda said skeptically. “Do you need us to come over?” asked Yolanda.</p><p>            “No- No, no need, I will be fine,” Cindy declined hurryingly.</p><p>            “Okay… take care,” Yolanda said before hanging up.</p><p>            Cindy sighed before she placed her phone down and looked at her hands that were soaked in her fluids before savoring it.</p><p>            The next day for Cindy was pretty much the same for the brunette, just eating, sleeping and masturbating to porn without any satisfying release, which still frustrated Cindy a lot. Cindy had hoped that the effects would wear off by itself. But then again, she made sure that wouldn’t wear off without the antidote when she and Courtney first tested it on each other.</p><p>            Mmm~ Fuck~” Cindy’s moans echoed throughout her room as she masturbates to lesbian porn, soaking the chair with her juices as she fingerfucked herself roughly. “Ahh~ Mm~”</p><p>            Cindy’s body shuddered from the build up pleasure, trembling, but Cindy still couldn’t feel any climax even with the pent-up stimulation on her sensitive spots. She groaned in frustration.</p><p>            “My, my… Seems like my girl has been naughty,” Cindy heard a voice behind her said. Cindy knew that voice too well. It was Courtney.</p><p>            “C- Court? You’re back?” Cindy asked in surprise as she turned around.</p><p>            “I’m back,” Courtney smiled as she walked forward towards Cindy.</p><p>            “B- But I thought-”</p><p>            “Wanted to give you a surprise,” Courtney said.</p><p>            “Oh, I- I see,” Cindy stuttered from the shock.</p><p>            “By the way, you’ve been a naughty girl, slave,” Courtney said smirking as she cupped Cindy’s chin.</p><p>            “What are you… oh,” Cindy then realized and remembered. All that horniness has made her forget about her mistress’s previous order.</p><p>            “Hmm~ look at you. So desperate and horny. Look at your cunt, fucking wet and rubbed raw,” Courtney commented as she trailed her hands down the brunette’s body. Then, Courtney moved to pinch Cindy’s nipples.</p><p>            “Ah~Co~!” Cindy moaned and shuddered from the feeling of her over sensitive nipples being pinched,</p><p>            “Hmm~ You’re more sensitive than usual,” Courtney chuckles as she continues to pull about as Cindy thrashed around on the seat.</p><p>            “Please… Court… The antidote…” Cindy said weakly, worn out from days of masturbating without any release.</p><p>            “Ah ah. You’ve been a bad girl, Cin. Do you remember what my order was?” asked Courtney as she toyed with Cindy’s nipples.</p><p>            “No Ah~ masturbating,” Cindy answered.</p><p>            “That’s right, and what did you do?” asked Courtney.</p><p>            “I masturbated,” Cindy answered shamefully.</p><p>            “Hmm~ At least you’re honest,” Courtney praised before moving Cindy’s hand behind her.</p><p>            Cindy heard something clasp on her hands and felt handcuffs around her wrist. “Let’s get your punishment over and done with,” Courtney said as she cuffed the brunette. “Stand up.”</p><p>            Cindy stood up and let Courtney escort her towards the dungeon, which was also their playroom now. Cindy legs trembled as the cold air of the dungeons brush against her as they walked. The two girls walked toward the bedroom in the dungeons.</p><p>            “Get on the bed, lay on your back with your legs spread open,” Courtney ordered. Her tone wasn’t as commanding as Cindy when she dominated Courtney, but it had a certain power behind it that made it sound so intimating to Cindy even Courtney’s voice was calm.</p><p>            Cindy got on the bed, spreading her legs, awaiting her punishment. She watched as Courtney grabbed a huge vibrator and a strap and walked towards her. Courtney then placed the vibrator in the middle of the brunette’s leg and positioned it pressing against Cindy’s already depraved cunt before strapping Cindy’s leg together firmly. Cindy let out a couple of moans as Courtney did her work.</p><p>            “Oh my, you are quite vocal tonight,” Courtney chuckled before leaving the bed and took a bottle and syringe out of the cupboard.</p><p>            “Do you know what this is?” asked Courtney, waving the bottle in front of Cindy.</p><p>            “The antidote, mistress,” Cindy answered.</p><p>            “Correct. But I’m not going to give it to you yet,” Courtney said. “Not until you make me cum of course,” Courtney said as she placed the two items on the table as she moved to the bed. “Oh, and this should give you some motivation,” Courtney added as she pressed a button on the vibrator, making it vibrate.</p><p>            “Ah~ Ah~ Fuck~” Cindy moaned. “Please~”</p><p>            “Come on now slave, you know what to do,” Courtney said as she positioned herself right above Cindy’s face.</p><p>            Cindy didn’t need to be told twice. She began licking, sucking and tonguefucking Courtney’s shaved pussy desperately, making Courtney moan and chuckle from her attempts.</p><p>            “Oh, you’re really desperate to get that release, aren’t you?” Courtney chuckles as her hand moved to play with the brunette’s nipples again, making Cindy moan against her pussy as she eat her out.</p><p>            “Oh yes, fuck me with your dirty mouth~” Courtney moans as she grind on Cindy’s face.</p><p>            “Mmprgh~” Cindy moaned against Courtney’s crotch.</p><p>            “Mmm~ good girl~” Courtney moaned as she squeezed Cindy’s nipple harder, making the brunette squirm. “Mm~ I missed you~”</p><p>            “Mmm~ Cmm~”</p><p>            “Not yet Cin. You know the rules,” Courtney reminded as she grinded against Cindy.</p><p>            “Mmmm~”</p><p>            “Oh, yes~” Courtney moaned as she felt herself nearing her climax. “I’m cumming~” Courtney squirted her juices all over the brunette’s face, soaking her wet. “Lick that cunt~” Courtney moaned as she grinded roughly.</p><p>            “Mmmmm~ MmCoumm~”</p><p>            “Ah~ Fuck~ Now that is how you should welcome your mistress back,” Courtney said as she got off Cindy and sat down beside her, collecting her juices and let Cindy suck her fingers.</p><p>            “You’re really desperate, aren’t you?” Courtney smiled as Cindy sucked her finger. After a while, Courtney stood up and seemingly about to leave.</p><p>            “W- Wait Wait! Are you going to leave me here?” Cindy stuttered.</p><p>            “Hmm~ Is there something you want?” asked Courtney.</p><p>            “Yes! Please~ P~ Let me cum already! Please~ I’m begging you! I Ah~ Can’t take this anymore! Please mistress~” Cindy begged desperately.</p><p>            Courtney smiled as she turned back to face the brunette, who was almost losing it. “Well, how can I say no to you, my dear,” Courtney said as she held the syringe filled with the antidote and injected it into the brunette.</p><p>            Courtney then set the items aside and unstrapped Cindy’s leg and removed the vibrator from her legs, then uncuffed Cindy’s hand. “Get on all fours Cin,” Courtney said as she moved down the bed and grabbed a huge black strap-on dildo. Cindy eyes widened at the size of the thing that was about to enter her.</p><p>            “The effects take some time to wear off, so let’s have some fun, while we wait,” Courtney suggested in a playful tone as she got onto the bed, the dildo pressing against Cindy poor abused clit.</p><p>            “P- Please, fuck me~”</p><p>            “As you wish,” Courtney answered before ramming full length into Cindy’s pussy.</p><p>            “Ahhh~ Fuckk!” Cindy moaned out loud from the sudden feeling of fullness in her. “Fuck~ Ahh~”</p><p>            The screams and moans of pleasure echoed throughout the room as Courtney roughly pounded the brunette.</p><p>            ‘Ahh~ Fuck~ Court~ Mmm~”</p><p>            “Damn, you are really vocal tonight,” Courtney grunted as she thrusted, holding Cindy’s hand and hair.</p><p>            “Ah~ Yes~ Mmm~” Cindy could feel her reaching her long-awaited climax. “I’m gonna~ cum~”</p><p>            “Cum then! Cum for your mistress!” Courtney said as she thrusted even harder, driving Cindy overboard.</p><p>            “Ahhh~ Fuckkk!” Cindy screamed as she finally orgasmed, days of build up release finally being released as she climaxed, squirting her juices all over the bed, the dildo and Courtney’s legs. Cindy slumped on the bed, still trembling and shaking as she orgasmed while Courtney pulled out and watch her girlfriend shake.</p><p>            “Mmm~ overwhelming isn’t it?” Courtney chuckled as she set the strap on aside and moved towards Cindy trembling figure.</p><p>            “Ahh~ Court~” Cindy moaned, her body still trembling slighty.</p><p>            “C’mon here,” Courtney hugged Cindy shaking figure. “Calm down, Cin.”</p><p>            “Mmm~” Cindy mumbled as she fell into Courtney’s warm embrace as she still felt the aftershocks of her previous climax. “So~ tired~”</p><p>            “Fall asleep then, I will be here,” Courtney coaxed, planting a kiss on Cindy’s neck.</p><p>            Cindy turned around weakly and kissed Courtney as she slowly drifted to sleep.</p><p>            “I love you…”</p><p>            “I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Writing prompts and pairing request are welcome, comment on what would you like to see next. Feel free to comment any ideas and pairings you would like to see! (I need ideas too! ;) ) Pairings and story request are on the first page.<br/>If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702 or Twitter: https://twitter.com/TenudaKin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>